


Missing You

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kitagawa Yusuke, Asexual Sakura Futaba, Bisexual Okumura Haru, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Niijima Makoto, Lesbian Takamaki Ann, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Finished with Royal, Post-Canon, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Self-Indulgent, Straight Ryuji except for Akira, slight AU maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Akira has only been gone for a few weeks by the time their six month anniversary rolls around, but to Ryuji, it feels like an eternity.They began dating in October, just after the Okumura palace, and with their six month anniversary coming up on the second day of class beginning, he’s more than a little bummed that he’s not going to get to see his boyfriend. Between school and the fact he has no way of getting to Akira to see him.Little does Ryuji know, a lot of someones have been planning a huge surprise for him for the last couple of weeks.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Persona 5 or any of the characters. Also, a slight spoiler warning is in effect for game story, especially in Royal. I haven’t personally finished Royal, so if something is off, I’m sorry.
> 
> *If I get anything glaringly wrong, please let me know!

**April 11, Early Morning**

“Ryuji! Get up or you’re going to be late for school!”

What was the point of even going to school? Sure... Ann would be there alongside him, in the same Year as him. He had had Ann before Akira and he had Ann after. Nothing about that had changed.

Even _Futaba_ was going to be there, as an incoming First Year... That was new and different, but it wasn’t a bad change.

Two of his friends were going to be there with him...

Just not his boyfriend.

Before Akira had left last month, he had made Ryuji promise to take care of Futaba. She needed someone to show her around and take care of her while she was at school, and he could think of no one better to do that than him. Naturally, the idea wasn’t to suffocate her, but rather to guide her. He knew that Ryuji was competent enough to do that.

If it weren’t for the fact he needed to be at Leblanc in thirty minutes, he wouldn’t have bothered to get out of bed at all. If he hadn’t had made that promise to Akira, he would have told his mother he wasn’t going and just stayed in bed instead.

“I’m already up!”

Ryuji sighed. Quickly, he got into a white tee shirt that had some logo he’d found funny, along with his Shujin uniform. He didn’t bother to tuck in his shirt, nor did he bother to button up the uniform jacket. He never had before and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. He just wanted to get dressed and go. Perhaps if he got to Futaba, he would stop thinking about Akira.

Though, probably not. He wasn’t counting on that.

* * *

Futaba was dressed and ready to go by the time Ryuji showed up to Leblanc. She was in her uniform, but she had also pulled back her hair into a pony tail to keep it out of her face. He couldn’t help but note how excited she looked.

“Ready?”

Futaba nodded as excitedly as she looked. “Mhm! Sojiro packed me a bento box for lunch!” She laughed, showing it to him. “He’s been asking me all day if I’m ready to do this. Of course I’m ready to do this! I’m excited to go to back to school.”

At least one of them was.

“That’s great, Futaba. Jus’ so ya know, we gotta take the subway. It gets a bit crowded in the mornings, but... just stick by me and you’ll be fine.”

Futaba dramatically rolled her eyes. “I’ve been on the subway, Ryuji! I think I can handle it,” she said, but she still took his arm not much unlike how a lady might take a gentleman’s arm. “Thanks for helping me out on my first day. Y’know... since...”

Ryuji noted the way Futaba trailed off. Akira being gone had to be hard for them all. He felt sort of selfish for missing him as much as he did, considering everyone he had ever spoke to, pretty much, did. 

“It’s all right,” he said. “We can get through this year without him. We are gonna be all right.” Not that Ryuji actually believed that, but he had to. He had to believe that for Futaba’s sake and he had to believe that for his own. “Ready?”

“Ready!” she grinned. “Goodbye, Sojiro!

“Have a good day, Futaba!” Sojiro smiled. “Don’t be afraid to text me if you need anything.”

“I won’t need to!”

With that, Ryuji and Futaba left Leblanc and made their way to the subway station to catch their train. If they didn’t make the one coming up, they would be late for sure. He absolutely didn’t want to make her late on her first day back to school.

* * *

At the subway, Futaba and Ryuji were met by Ann. She looked her typical level of excited to be going to school, maybe with another layer of... some sadness to boot. He could certainly understand that sadness. None of them really spoke, save for a few good mornings, almost as if it was out of respect.

This time last year, Akira and Ryuji had accidentally stumbled into the Metaverse. It was one year ago today that his boyfriend had awoken to his Persona and protected him from Kamoshida’s Shadow killing him. He couldn’t help but think of that moment without a pang of sadness welling up into his stomach.

Especially since the next day, 12 April, would be their six month anniversary. They couldn’t celebrate any of that together, and he just... couldn’t make himself happy.

[Akira][07:21] I love you, Ryuji.

It was as though Akira somehow knew he had been thinking of him. Ryuji even took a moment to look around the subway station just to see if he was being watched, but he saw no trace of it. That would have been ridiculous, anyway. 

[Ryuji][07:22] I love ya, too, Akira.

[Akira][07:22] I miss you. I was just thinking about how today is the one year anniversary of us going into the Metaverse. Seems crazy it’s already been a year.

[Ryuji][07:22] I was just thinkin’ that, too. It does feel crazy. I wish you could be here for tomorrow. I miss ya like crazy.

[Akira][07:23] I know.

[Akira][07:23] Japan isn’t that big, though. I’m not that far away. I’m just... not there.

[Ryuji][07:23] I know that, but that’s still too far away when I wanna hold ya.

[Akira][07:23] I know.

[Akira][07:23] Your train is coming. You should stop texting me until ya get to school. Take care of Futaba for me. She’s only been on the train a few times.

[Ryuji][07:24] I got her. I love ya.

[Akira][07:24] I love you, too.

With that, Ryuji put his phone back in his pocket and looked up to see that their train had, in fact, pulled into the station. He looked to Futaba who looked up at him expectantly before taking his arm.

“Was that Akira?”

Ryuji nodded, sniffling a bit. He hadn’t expected those texts would make him so emotional. He wasn’t quite accepting that Akira wasn’t in Tokyo anymore. Even if he was still in the same, pretty small, country, he wasn’t *here* anymore and that sucked.

“I miss him, too,” Futaba said, giving Ryuji a side hug. “He would want us to have a good day at school, though,” she said. “We should do that for him.”

Ryuji nodded. “I know,” he murmured. Akira never wanted anyone to be sad, even when he, himself was sad. He always put everyone else before himself and that was just one of many things that made him an amazing person. He seemingly never wanted anything for himself; only ever wanted things for others. He’d strove to be more like that in the year Akira had been here. “Come on, then. We need to get on that train before it leaves.”

Ryuji nodded. They hurried onto the train.

* * *

  
**April 11, Lunchtime  
**

The morning had gone off without a hitch.

Ann and Ryuji were in class together this Year, which he found himself extremely grateful for. He hadn’t been in class with any of his friends last Year, and with Akira absent, he was glad to be sharing class with someone he liked. 

Most importantly, Futaba was having fun. She was loving being back at school. She loved her classes (at least, the ones she had taken so far) and she loved her teachers. Her teachers loved her, too. She was intelligent and engaging. The exact kind of student teachers loved... and it had only been a couple of hours.

* * *

Last year, after Akira left, the remaining of them who still went to Shujin had made a pact to always eat lunch together. They would eat on the roof, because it was near Haru’s plants; because it was a place they could all talk privately.

However, when lunchtime rolled around, he found himself to be the only one on the roof. Something inside him felt... strange, being the only one up here. It had to be the same way Akira has felt when Ryuji had told him he’d meet him up here on the day they started dating and, instead, had decided to hide from his problems. 

Where were his friends?

[Ryuji][12:05] Where the eff are you two?

[Futaba][12:05] We were just about to text you! You won’t believe this! Morgana is at the school but none of us can catch him!

[Ryuji][12:05] Wha?! What could Morgana be doin’ at the school? He went home with Akira!

[Ann]12:06] That’s what we’re trying to figure out, Ryuji! We’ve all been trying to chase him down for the last five minutes, but he keeps running out of our grips as soon as we get close!

[Ann][12:06] We’ve been calling out to him but he’s ignoring us.

[Ryuji][12:07] You sure it ain’t just some other cat? I’m sure there’s a lot of cats in the world who look like Morgana. His colorin’ ain’t that unique, y’know.

[Makoto][12:08] Ryuji! Take a hint! We need the star runner of Shujin to come down here and help us catch him! We’re sure it’s Morgana; please just come down here and help us catch him

[Ryuji][12:08] I ain’t been the star runner or Shujin since my first year here. Don’t eff with me like that, damn it

[Ryuji][12:08] What the hell are you even doing here Makoto? Why are you in this group chat?

Four texts came in simultaneously, all of them saying the same thing from each of the four women he was in said group chat with.

_Ryuji! Stop with the questions and come help us get this fucking cat!_

[Ryuji][12:09] All right! All right! I’m coming! But I’m tellin’ ya now... It ain’t effin Morgana!

* * *

Ryuji had no idea why Makoto, Haru, Ann and Futaba were having so much trouble catching this cat (or why Haru and Makoto were even here, but apparently that was a conversation for another time). As soon as he came down to the school’s first floor, the cat they had been chasing had all but jumped into his arms. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that this was some kind of setup and they all wanted him to be able to catch this cat.

Turning the cat around in his hands, he held it up under the front arms and examined it. Strangely, it did look a lot like Morgana, what with its black fur just about everywhere except its muzzle, legs, end of its tail, and it’s ears. As much of a coincidence as it might have been, he still didn’t believe that this was Morgana.

“I got your stupid cat,” Ryuji said, turning to the girls. “I have no idea what you all were making a fuss about; it wasn’t that hard to—.”

“I am _not_ a cat.”

Startled, Ryuji dropped the cat onto the ground with a yelp. Stumbling back, he looked down at the cat who was staring up at him. They blinked at one another for a moment until Ryuji was fully able to process what was going on. He was a bit ashamed to say it took longer than it probably should have.

“Morgana?!”

“Took you long enough!” Morgana chided. “Jeez, I knew you were stupid, but this is a whole new level for even you!”

“See!” Futaba chimed in alongside the taunting comments. She had gotten a lot of practice in, spending the month break (and also pretty much the entire time she had known him) making similar comments with Yusuke, who had been officially her boyfriend for about a week and a half by this point. “We _told you_ it was Morgana, but you didn’t want to listen!”

“Shuddup!” Ryuji said that to everyone, not just Morgana and Futaba. He stepped forward into a fighting stance, ready to brawl with Morgana, but relaxed when Haru put a hand on his shoulder, very gently telling him to calm down. It didn’t stop him from growling lowly, though. “What are you doing here?! I thought you went home with Akira!”

Morgana couldn’t help but grin. It was a little eerie considering when he did, he showed two rows of fang-like teeth. Ryuji was used to seeing those teeth, so it wasn’t exactly as eerie or creepy as it may have once been, but still weird.

“Am I not allowed to come see my favorite Phantom Thieves?” Morgana asked innocently. At this point, he jumped up on a nearby water fountain and then onto Ryuji’s shoulder. “Aren’t I allowed to visit?”

“We ain’t been The Phantom Thieves since Maruki,” Ryuji replied. It was a little hard to believe that had only ten weeks ago. It felt like it had been so much longer ago than that. “How the hell did you even get here? There ain’t no way you took the subway by yerself. You woulda got caught and kicked off immediately!”

Morgana laughed at that, giving a hearty ‘mrow’ sort of sound. From his perch on Ryuji’s shoulder, he turned to look at the girls who had just been watching the two of them converse for ten minutes.

“What do you think, ladies?” Morgana asked, addressing everyone he was standing with. “Should we tell him now or should we make him wait until his next class?” Afternoon classes weren’t due to begin for forty more minutes.

“Oh, Mona-chan,” Haru said, “it’s their anniversary tomorrow. Don’t make the poor boy wait anymore. Ryuji has been like a sad puppy all day.”

“More like all month,” Makoto replied. “I do agree with the sad puppy sentiment. Besides, Haru and I didn’t come all the way down here for you to make him wait until their next class.”

Haru nodded. “That is true,” she said. “We did come down here because you said lunchtime.”

Ann nodded in agreement with Haru and Makoto’s sentiment grinning. Ryuji really had been sad all day; had been sad all _month_. None as sad as he had been as soon as they got to school and gotten to class, Ann had noted. She definitely didn’t think Morgana should make him wait anymore.

Even Futaba, who was usually as mischievous as all get-out and relished in this sorta of thing, nodded in agreement that Ryuji didn’t deserve to wait any longer. Dating Yusuke had really made her a bit of softy when it came to things like love and romance and the like. Even she wouldn’t want to be kept from her boyfriend, and he just went to Kosei instead of Shujin.

“All right, then,” Morgana said, looking at Ryuji by standing up on all fours on his shoulder and twisting his neck to see him face to face. Like some kind of stupid bird, he noted. “I guess we aren’t going to make you wait until class starts.”

“Wha— Aren’t gonna make me wait for what?” Ryuji demanded. He hated feeling like he was being left out of something. “What’s goin’ on here?”

A mysterious laugh came from behind Ryuji. No. It was... mysterious, sure, but it was familiar. He couldn’t immediately place it, but something inside him told him that he had heard that laugh a thousand times before and had been the reason for it at least half that, if not more.

“What the—?”

Turning around, Ryuji was immediately met with _the absolute most_ beautiful shit-eating grin he had never seen... and it was on the face of the most beautiful person he had ever seen; a person who was standing a mere two feet away from his face.

It only took a couple of milliseconds at best for Ryuji to put two and two together, it finally clicking in his brain who this beautiful person standing so close to him was.

“Akira!?” Ryuji cried, dropping everything in his arms to the ground. Within a matter of seconds, Ryuji had Akira in the tightest, warmest embrace that one could muster. The warm, tight embrace was not unreturned. “Ohmigod, I missed you so fuckin’ much,” he choked out. All he wanted to do right now was kiss his boyfriend, but they were at school and it was a bad idea.

Akira responded in a similar fashion. “I missed you, too...” For someone who had just been laughing like a cocky bastard not a minute earlier, it was a pretty big one-eighty between that and now sounding like he was going to cry. “Fuck, I missed you so much...”

“What are you doing here?”

It took him a second, but he finally responded to the question. He had practiced in his head, over and over again, how to respond to that question. He just... Well, he hadn’t practiced wanting to cry upon hearing how much his boyfriend had missed him... because he hadn’t expected that as a possibility. He wanted to respond to that question the way he had practiced. He just had to get the words out first.

“What does it look like I’m doing here?”

Despite himself, he managed to chuckle. It wasn’t as cocky though, because he had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes much like Ryuji did. A month never felt like a long time until he was forced to spend it away from his boyfriend and everyone else he loved more than anything in the world.

____

____

____

“What do you—?”

____

____

____

Ryuji reluctantly pulled from the hug, a look of confusion on his face. Blinking, he looked Akira over a few times and then looked at their friends who had formed a barrier around them (along with a few people from the track team, who he hadn’t noticed had even joined them). Taking in everyone around them, he looked back at Akira and that was when it clicked.

____

____

____

Akira was wearing a Shujin uniform. The full get-up, as always. Coat buttoned up. He was even wearing the suspenders, because they weren’t dangling by his legs like Ryuji had them. He loved the way Akira looked in those suspenders, but he refused to take the jacket off at school.

____

____

____

“I... I thought you had to give that back when you officially transferred out?” he asked. How... How do you have it back?” He glanced back at Makoto, then to Akira once more. “Did Makoto...?”

____

____

____

Akira laughed. “Makoto and Haru don’t even go here anymore. How could she—.”

____

____

____

“No, you idiot,” Futaba interrupted. She didn’t mean her words rudely or harshly. They were playful at best. It made sense than Ryuji was having a hard time putting two and two together. This was a lot to take in, and she had known about this for weeks, along with everyone else on the team, save for Ryuji. “He goes to school here.”

____

____

____

Ryuji’s eyes went wide and he turned back to Akira who had that damn grin back on his face. It was a little softer, but it was still the typical Akira shit-eating grin he had grown to love so much.

____

____

____

“For real?! Yer not effin with me? You seriously, for real, are coming back to school here?”

____

____

____

Akira laughed quietly and nodded. “Seriously,” he said. “So... Pretty much... Um... Well, as soon as I got back home, I had a talk with my parents,” he began. “I explained to them how much I really didn’t want to go back to my old school. I was just going to be known as the boy who got expelled, despite the fact my record was expunged. I told them about how I’d been top of my class here and how I have a lot of friends here. Of course, I almost mentioned that my boyfriend is here, too,” he said. He left out the part about how his parents had freaked out over the boyfriend part, not wanting to rile up Ryuji. Especially not right now. “We, ah, talked it out with Sojiro... who probably had a cheerleader urging him to say yes...”

____

____

____

Futaba laughed warmly, a twinkle in her eye. “He wanted to agree,” she said. “I just encouraged him to say it faster.” Not that Sojiro had needed encouraging. He wanted nothing more than to have the kid he thought of as his son back. “Or, I encouraged him to close up shop right then and there to come get you. Of course, we had to get a truck, but we got you!” She beamed.

____

____

____

Truth be told, after Akira had told his parents he had a boyfriend back in Tokyo, they had... not taken kindly to it at all. Even after he’d explained that he was top of his class at Shujin and had all sorts of friends, all they cared about was the boyfriend. _“We didn’t send you there to become gay!”_ this, and _“Of all the girls that you went to school with and made friends with, you chose to be with a guy?”_ that. Those were the... tamest comments. There were some that were worse; some that stung more. He opted to not recall those.

____

____

____

They even accused Ryuji of looking like a hoodlum, because he has been sharing pictures and pointed him out. Ryuji might have been vulgar, but he was _not_ a hoodlum. He was passionate and friendly and intelligent and excitable and Akira _adored_ him.

____

____

____

That only served to piss off his parents even more, but by that point, he didn’t care. One spat after another had eventually turned into his parents telling him to get out and come back when he was _normal_. They didn’t care where he went.

____

____

____

Of all of his achievements, the only thing they cared about was him being into men. He had tried to say he wasn’t exclusively into men, but that hadn’t helped. They only cared about the fact he was with a man; had only cared about the image. If he was going to be like that, then he needed to get out until he changed. He wasn’t allowed back until he did.

____

____

____

Akira was fine with not going back. He had made peace with that. After all, he had Sojiro; he had Futaba. They were his family.

____

____

____

On a positive note, it had worked out in his favor, because, ultimately, he had gotten back to live with Sojiro after that. He had been living in the attic for quite some time now, waiting for school to start. Of all the ways to surprise Ryuji, surprising him on the first day of school made the most sense to him, even though he had wanted to go out and see him many times before today. Keeping himself from Ryuji until today had been the single hardest thing he had ever done.

____

____

____

The only people who knew the truth about how it really went with his parents were himself, Morgana, Futaba, and, of course, Sojiro... and it was absolutely going to stay that way. No one else needed to know; not Haru or Makoto, not Ann or Sumire, not Yusuke or even Akechi... and *especially* not to Ryuji.

____

____

____

Akira gave a breathy chuckle at Futaba’s comment. “I spent the last few weeks packing up the stuff from my home that I wanted and saying goodbye to my parents,” he explained to Ryuji. That was also a lie. He had one day to get it out, which he had been able to do with help from Sojiro, Futaba, and another family friend while his parents were at work. “I’m back to living in the Leblanc attic, but now it has all of my own furniture and it’s cozier and warmer... and now I go to school here again, with you, with all of you, and will until I graduate.”

____

____

____

A wave of emotion washed over Ryuji. He got the chills and goosebumps all at the same time. This was a lot to take in at once. Looking around again, he noted for the second time that his old friends from track as well as he and Akira’s friends were surrounding them as if it were some kind of protective barrier. That was good enough for Ryuji.

____

____

____

The influx of emotions were too much for him to handle. He had to do something about it. Pinning Akira to the wall behind him by the shoulders, he slammed their lips together in a deep, passionate, _loving_ kiss. A groan left him immediately. He had missed this more than words could explain.

____

____

____

It was a good thing that it was lunchtime, because most of the student body was outside or in the cafeteria. The students that were not, they couldn’t see them; didn’t care to see them, because the track team and their lady friends had closed in around them, shielding him and Akira as they kissed.

____

____

____

Akira gave a low, quiet whine and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck, deepening the kiss. If nothing else in the world, he could do this and this alone for the rest of his life.

____

____

____

They almost forgot where they were until one of the track teams’ guys gently nudged Ryuji and told him they should break it up because a teacher was coming. The teachers weren’t as likely to ignore a group of students creating an obvious barrier. PDA was not something that was allowed in school and none of them wanted Akira or Ryuji to get in trouble.

____

____

____

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss.

____

____

____

At that point, the track team bid their farewell, having done their job to shield their ex-teammate and friend, now leaving only the members of the Phantom Thieves, minus Yusuke and Sumire. Ryuji thanked them for their help as they left, promising to come see them later that week. 

____

____

____

As far as Yusuke went, Akira would make it a point to go and see him later. He would also make it a point to see Sumire later, too. Perhaps over the weekend, when they had one, big reunion for the Phantom Thieves. The Phantom Thieves may not have been active anymore, but that was still their friend group. They were The Phantom Thieves in spirit, at this point.

____

____

____

Right now, though, Akira wanted to spend as much time by Ryuji’s side as possible.

____

____

____

“I don’t want to break up this reunion,” Makoto said, not a hint of sarcasm in her tone, “but afternoon classes are starting soon. So... we should really be leaving... and you all need to be getting to class.” Even graduated, Makoto was still telling them what to do. “Akira, I am so glad you’re back. We’ll all hang out this weekend, all right? Like we talked about before.” She promised to fill Ryuji in later on that bit.

____

____

____

Haru smile softly, and nodded in agreement. “Indeed. We’ll have a big party!” She giggled. “Oh, it’s going to be so much fun! Makoto and I will plan the whole thing!”

____

____

____

Akira smiled and nodded once, shoving his hands in his pockets. “That sounds great. I’m sure whatever you come up with will be amazing.” He paused briefly and gave a nod again. “See you later,” he said to them.

____

____

____

Hand in hand, Haru and Makoto left. The sight made Akira smile. They had started dating right before he left. He was happy to see they still looked as happy as when they first started dating. Not that that was really much of a surprise. They’d only been dating since their graduation. Of course they were still on Cloud 9.

____

____

____

“I should get to class, too,” Futaba said. “I told Kana-chan I would meet her after lunch. I was gonna have lunch with her, but I had to do this.” Not that that was bad by any means. As much as she gave Ryuji a hard time, seeing him happy was everything. She was happy to see Akira, as well, even though she had seen him a couple times before this, what with him being back in the Leblanc attic for awhile now. “Did I tell you? She goes to school here, too!” She grinned. “Oh, and I guess I need to text Yusuke and let him know you’re here safe. He was asking me about that this morning but I told him we weren’t doing the plan until lunchtime.”

____

____

____

“I still can’t believe you’re dating him.”

____

____

____

Futaba smiled, blushing. “Yeah... neither can I,” she said wistfully, wrinkling her nose. Her smile was warm and full of love, even as she said, “Stupid Inari,” under her breath. “See you later, Morgana.” At that, she walked away to class, fishing her phone from her pocket.

____

____

____

Akira couldn’t help but laugh. Kneeling down, then, he opened his bag for Morgana to jump on in. He hated not having Morgana in his bag when he was in public, but the plan wouldn’t have worked if he hadn’t let him go to run through the school for Ryuji to catch.

____

____

____

As Morgana jumped in, Akira apologized for ignoring him, knowing he had been ignored for the last few minutes as they all talked. He had been shielded behind Akira’s legs so as to not get caught and thrown out. While Morgana may not have been considered a legitimate emotional support animal, he kind of technically was. Akira took him everywhere and really did hate to be without him for too long.

____

____

____

“Don’t worry about it,” Morgana said, climbing into the bag. He continued as Akira stood up again. “I’m just glad you’re happy and back with Ryuji and your friends. I’m happy to be back here, too. I missed them as much as you did.”

____

____

____

Akira laughed. “I guarantee you didn’t miss Ryuji nearly as much as I did,” he said to Morgana. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a warm smile. “I know I got you beat there.”

____

____

____

Morgana laughed. “I dunno. I admit I did miss him,” he said, “but... Nah, you’re probably right. I’m sure I didn’t miss him nearly as much as you.”

____

____

____

Ryuji smiled. “I missed ya, too, Morgana,” he said, then looked back to Akira. “I missed both of a so, so effin much.” 

____

____

____

After all, they were a package deal. Akira didn’t come without Morgana and Morgana didn’t come without Akira. Ryuji was okay with that; he had accepted that. Akira loved Morgana. Probably more than everyone else on the team combined. If nothing else, he would have put up with Morgana for that alone.

____

____

____

At the very least, at least Morgana knew when to fuck off when Ryuji and Akira wanted to be alone. Much like he was sure they were going to want to be alone tonight... It had been over a month at this point, and Ryuji wanted nothing more than to love on Akira...

____

____

____

Though it’d most likely divulge into him fucking him into the mattress. Not that there was anything at all wrong with that. He was a teenage boy, after all.

____

____

____

Ryuji couldn’t help it. He leaned over and gave Akira a quick peck on the cheek. He was bubbling over with love and happiness and just needed to get it out any way he could. Even after he pulled back, he still held Akira’s hand and laced their fingers together.

____

____

____

“I love you, Kira.”

____

____

____

It was Akira’s turn to bubble over. They’d spoken on the phone every day since he left, but something about having Ryuji hold his hand and call him ‘Kira’ was just so much damn better than hearing him say it on the phone. It always had been; it always would be.

____

____

____

“I love you, too, Ry.”

____

____

____

Akira didn’t use the nickname ‘Ry’ nearly as often as Ryuji used the nickname ‘Kira,’ but Ryuji seemed to like it well enough when he did, so he tried to remember to use it. Even if it wasn’t very often. Whereas Ryuji called him ‘Kira’ pretty much all the time, Akira only ever used ‘Ry’ in moments of high emotions, like this. He loved the way ‘Ryuji’ felt on his lips.

____

____

____

“Come on then, boys, we need to get to class,” Ann said. She seemed reluctant to break up what was going on, but it couldn’t be helped. “We only have a few minutes until class starts and you skipped this morning, Akira.”

____

____

____

For the sake of surprising Ryuji, Akira had had Sojiro call in and tell the school he had a doctor’s appointment that couldn’t be rescheduled and that he wouldn’t be there until lunch. Sure, they could have just as easily surprised him in the morning, but they all knew Ryuji would end up kissing him, and the best place for that to happen was an empty enough hallway during lunchtime, when everyone was preoccupied.

____

____

____

“What class are you in?” Ryuji asked Akira, turning to his boyfriend. He gave his hand a light squeeze. “I can walk you to class.”

____

____

____

Akira grinned once again. That damn grin that would always get Ryuji, no matter what. For some people, it was puppy-dog eyes, but for Ryuji... it was Akira’s grin. It lit up his whole face and lit up Ryuji’s whole self. He loved that stupid grin.

____

____

____

“Yours,” Akira said. “I’m in class with you and Ann this year.”

____

____

____

This day just kept on getting better and better... and Ryuji had a feeling it was somehow only going to get even better still before the evening ended.

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

  
**April 11, After School**

____

____

____

As soon as Akira and Ryuji made it upstairs, Ryuji took absolutely no time at all shoving his boyfriend down onto his bed and straddling his hips. He looked down at his bewildered boyfriend, a shit-eating grin of his own plastered on his face. He didn’t feel like messing around; he had been thinking about this all day and a month was far too long to go without being with Akira. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to make his boyfriend feel amazing; wanted nothing else other than to have him screaming his name... 

____

____

____

There was a not-insignificant part of him that also wanted Akira to beg. That part was slowly winning out. Akira had asked, a couple of times, for something a little more... sadomasochistic (masochistic on Akira’s part, of course), and while forcing him beg probably wasn’t, by a long-shot, what he had in mind, it was a start and it was what Ryuji could conjure up and let himself do at this point. He would run with it.

____

____

____

“God, yer so _fucking beautiful_.”

____

____

____

Akira blushed dark red. “Mmm... Am I?” he breathed out innocently. “What are you gonna do about it? You’re just sitting on my hips.”

____

____

____

“I’m taking you in,” he said. He was cherishing this moment, as if somehow he could lose it at the drop of a pin. He knew Akira had said he was staying at Shujin until graduation, but there was a deep part of him that felt like he could still lose him again. “I gotta make sure ya ain’t some kind of figment of my imagination.”

____

____

____

“I’m sure you could determine I’m not some figment of your imagination by kissing me,” Akira said, playfully pouting. “Couldn’t you?”

____

____

____

Ryuji laughed. He couldn’t say no to that pout. As much as he loved Akira’s grin, he did a great puppy-dog pout, as well. He could get whatever he wanted with that pout. “Oh, _all right,_ you win...” he teased. Not that there was much for him to _win,_ that was. Ryuji had had every intention of kissing him from the moment he pinned him to the bed. He had just... wanted to tease him a little.<:p>

____

____

____

Finally leaning in so that his weight was distributed evenly across the boy underneath him, Ryuji slid his arms under Akira’s shoulders and pulled him into his arms, crashing their lips together. It took no time at all before he was demanding entrance into his mouth.

____

____

____

Akira groaned and melted into the kiss, allowing his boyfriend entrance into his mouth. He didn’t bother fighting his tongue, instead allowing him to explore his mouth while he simply let his fingers roam his back. He gently caressed his back, fingers gently gliding over the scars he knew all too much about at this point. From what he had learned from further conversation and exploration, Ryuji had sporadic nerve damage across his back because of those scars, so he was always gentle when he ran his hands over his back. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He just couldn’t help touching his back; it was something to do with his hands while they made out, while Ryuji held him in an embrace, and he had to admit he loved being allowed to touch there. No one else was even allowed to see his back, much less touch it... and he has been allowed to touch it before he even knew it was scarred. It was such a simple thing, but he always felt so close to Ryuji as a result.

____

____

____

“Kira...” Ryuji breathed, breaking the kiss, forehead still pressed gently to his. “That feels so...” Strange. Good. Intoxicating. He didn’t know the right word for it, but it didn’t feel bad. “Yer... your hands are so soft.”

____

____

____

“Can... can I see them?” he dared. He would totally understand if his boyfriend wouldn’t allow that, but he wanted to see what he had touched nearly every day for five month, and was touching again now. “I... totally understand if you don’t want me to. I just—.”

____

____

____

“Yes,” Ryuji quickly said before giving it too much thought. “I... Yes.” He paused for a moment to consider what he’d said, sitting up. “I... but... only if ya show me yer worst scar.” He knew it probably wasn’t going to be anything as bad as what he had, but it would make him feel better if they shared. 

____

____

____

Akira smiled softly and nodded. “Of course,” he said. That seemed plenty fair. “I have no problem sharing my scars with you.” After all, he just had to show it. Ryuji didn’t say anything about explaining how he got it. He didn’t plan on doing that.

____

____

____

Didn’t _plan_ on it, was the operative word there.

____

____

____

After both getting up off the bed, they spent a few minutes getting fully undressed down to nothing. They were sitting face to face, in front of each other on the bed. As Ryuji’s scars were on his back, he didn’t want them to be shown until he was ready to show them. He didn’t know where Akira’s was, but he couldn’t see it by looking at him the way he was right now.

____

____

____

“So you want to see my worst scar?”

____

____

____

Ryuji nodded. “If, ah... only if it’s all right with you,” he murmured. “I don’t wanna put ya on the spot if it’s something ya ain’t ready to talk about...”

____

____

____

“No, it’s all right. It’s not... that bad,” he mumbled. Clearing his throat after a moment, he turned around so he was on his hands and knees in front of his boyfriend. The sight admittedly made Ryuji’s breath hitch, but he forced himself to clam down for now. There was time for all that soon enough. “Do you see the scar on the back of my right thigh?”

____

____

____

“Y-Yeah...” he breathed, taking in the sight of the thick scar, running from just below Akira’s bottom, to a few inches above the back of his knee. It was probably about four or five inches long. “What, um... what is it from?”

____

____

____

“Um...” Akira trailed off. For a moment, he didn’t say anything. He was trying to think of a way to explain that wouldn’t destroy the mood. Then again, though, he had kind of done that by asking to see Ryuji’s scar, so maybe it didn’t matter what he said at this point. He dropped his head, turning around to sit down and look at Ryuji again. So much for not talking about it like he thought he wouldn’t have to do. “...Self-harm.”

____

____

____

“Self-harm...?” Ryuji echoed the phrase, as if he was tasting it on his tongue. It was completely awful. He winced and furrowed his eyebrows tightly. Had that happened while he was here in Tokyo on probation? “W-why? When?”

____

____

____

“After I got arrested,” Akira replied, looking down at his hands. “Remember when I told you six months ago that I hadn’t, like, jerked off for a long while as a result of first being arrested and then, um, and then coming here and having Morgana around all the time?” He continued when Ryuji nodded. “I... well... I don’t know. I was stressed. Like, _so fucking stressed_. You all hold me to such a high regard, but I don’t handle stress well at all. Especially stress like that — and I know being arrested on false charges at fifteen would freak out anyone, but like, I was _stressed_ and _scared_. It was the only time I’ve ever done it. It didn’t help. I don’t know. I tried it; it didn’t help, so I never did it again.” Not that he’d never considered it again, just that he had never tried it again. He sighed again, scrubbing his face harshly until Ryuji gently took his hands in his, massaging the backs of them with his thumbs. It comforted him enough to keep going. “It just made things worse. My parents got even more pissed and I ended up in hospital under suicide watch for a couple of days until it healed enough and I proved I wasn’t a threat to myself. Obviously, I still ended up on probation, anyway, so I really don’t know what I thought—.”

____

____

____

Ryuji nodded slightly, moving closer to Akira to pull him into his arms. “Yer human, Akira. It’s a’right,” he said, gently cutting him off. “Ya don’t ever have to hide yer feelings from me or anyone here. Ya’ve already done so much for all of us when you was here last year, let us all help you this year, Kira. We love you. I love you.” He didn’t press the issue further; didn’t force him to talk about it. Just let his boyfriend know he was cared for and loved here.

____

____

____

“I know. Th-thank you, Ry,” he breathed, nestling his head against his chest. “I appreciate that, really I do, but... I can’t stop being there for you guys. I love you all so much. It’s just, I dunno, who I am, I guess.”

____

____

____

Ryuji smiled. “I know it is,” he murmured. “Just let us be there for you, too. You don’t always have to be the Leader; ya can just follow sometimes, too.”

____

____

____

Akira sighed softly but nodded. It would take some work, but he had a feeling he could eventually learn to make himself do that. He’d just never had a great example of someone he could follow before. He took the lead because he had to; because he was forced to... because if he didn’t, he would be led straight into the figurative fire.

____

____

____

For a little while longer, Ryuji just held Akira, lightly brushing his fingers through soft, black hair. He loved his hair so much. It was always so soft and shiny and it always smelled like something fruity. Today it was some kind of citrus. Grapefruits, if he had to guess.

____

____

____

“Can I tell you something?”

____

____

____

“Of course.”

____

____

____

“Um...” Ryuji blushed. “When you were on yer hands and knees just now, I... Um...” He trailed off, blushing a darker shade of red when Akira looked up at him. He had a feeling he knew damn well where this was going. “Can I fuck ya like that?”

____

____

____

It was Akira’s turn to blush. He had never really considered that they would ever have sex in a position that wasn’t Akira on his back with his legs wrapped around Ryuji’s waist. Not that he hated that, because he absolutely loved having sex with his boyfriend no matter what, but... He’d be lying if he said the idea of something different didn’t seriously get him going.

____

____

____

“O-Of course...” he murmured. “Of course you can. I would love that.”

____

____

____

Naturally, they were going to need to get themselves back into the mood after all this talk about scars was over, but that wasn’t going to be difficult. Despite how deep this conversation was, they were naked and they were teenagers. They could turn it around back at any point — that was, of course, provided the current conversation reached a natural, mutual conclusion.

____

____

____

As much as Ryuji absolutely wanted to fuck his boyfriend, talking to him was important. He’d absolutely take talking over sex anytime.

____

____

____

Of course, not that he would give up sex...

____

____

____

“Ah, but first, ‘fore we go getting into any of that...” It was Ryuji’s turn to turn around. He did a one-eighty, facing away from Akira. He had to do this like ripping off a band-aid or he wouldn’t do it at all. “I promised to show ya my scars.”

____

____

____

This wasn’t what he expected to be doing right now, having his boyfriend back, but Akira wanted to see his scars. Ryuji didn’t feel right keep that from him, so this was what they were doing instead of sex.

____

____

____

Akira’s breath hitched in his throat. For a moment, he thought he had stopped breathing entirely. Ryuji’s scars were *so much worse* than his. He had been able to tell by feeling them that they were bad, but what he hadn’t been able to see were all the scars that he hadn’t been able to feel.

____

____

____

The scars were varying lengths, but all of them went horizontally across his back. Some of them were thick and angry, some of them were faded and not as angry, but still noticeable. All of them made Akira want to be sick while, at the same time, boiling up anger from deep within him. He knew ranting and raving about his bubbling up frustration stoward a man who was no longer in his boyfriend’s life wouldn’t help at all, but he couldn’t help being pissed off about this in general. 

____

____

____

How could someone do something like this to their own child?!

____

____

____

Sure, his parents had ultimately kicked him out not long after his return when he told them he had found a boyfriend back in Tokyo, but they’d never laid a hand on him. Especially not like this; especially not to whip him bloody and cause him to pass out. He counted himself insanely lucky in that regard, that all his parents had done was kick him out and not give him a second thought.

____

____

____

“Ryuji...” Akira whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the scars gently. He was so much more gentle than usual, as if being able to see them meant he could hurt Ryuji more or something. “I am so sorry. I don’t... I don’t what to say. This is horrible!”

____

____

____

Ryuji sighed and turned back around, face to face with his boyfriend once more. “I’ve learned t’ deal with it,” he whispered. “Talkin’ to you about it six months ago, that helped a lot. That started a lot of healin’ I had no idea I was capable of doin’,” he said; “a lot of healin’ I didn’t know I needed to do. I know it looks bad, but... it doesn’t hurt anymore. At least, not as much. Sure, there was nerve damage and shit feels weird sometimes, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore mentally. ‘Cause of you,” he said. “You see what I’m sayin’ about lettin’ us help you? If it hadn’t been for you, ida never shown it to anyone and ida never talked about it and ida never let myself actually start healing. It don’t hurt me anymore, thanks to you, Akira,” he said. “I wanna help you. I want to help ya the same way you’ve helped me.”

____

____

____

Akira didn’t know what to say. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Sure, he didn’t talk a lot in general, but he always had something to say to Ryuji. Not now. He couldn’t think of what to say now. All he could do was let the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes start to stream down his cheeks.

____

____

____

“Akira?” Ryuji said, scared to see that his boyfriend was crying. He knew he had just said he wanted to be there for him, but he hadn’t actually ever seen Akira cry. It was jarring! Not knowing what was going on, he just pulled him into his arms, cradling him. “Hey! Hey,” he said gently. “It’s all right; it’s okay,” he whispered, quietly shushing him and running his fingers through his hair in hopes of bringing him comfort. “I... what’s wrong, Kira-chan? Why are you crying?”

____

____

____

Despite his tears, the nickname made his heart skip a beat. He just wished he could stop crying long enough to respond to it; to tell his boyfriend that he liked it. Although it made him feel more feminine than he was... (Akira had once asked Ryuji if he was attracted to him because he was feminine. Ryuji had immediately shut that down by telling him he loved for who he was, not what he looked like. Akira never brought it up again.) The nickname was sincere and from Ryuji and he liked it... and he would eventually tell him that when he wasn’t crying

____

____

____

“I didn’t come back here because my parents agreed to let me move back,” he began spouting out, sobs obstructing his words. He hoped like hell that Ryuji could tell what he was saying, because the last thing Akira wanted to do was repeat any of this. “I... I came back because Sojiro took me in after my parents kicked me out. I... I told them about you and they just...” He broke down into louder sobs, curling himself into a ball against his boyfriend. He had ignored Sojiro and Futaba’s attempts to talk about what happened. Talking to Ryuji now, the flood gates were opening and he couldn’t get them shut again. He shouldn’t have brought up the scars; they could have just been enjoying each others’ company and having sex right now, if he hadn’t brought up the scars. The idea only made him cry more, realizing he’d messed up their afternoon plans. “I’m so, _so sorry_ I lied to you, Ryuji.”

____

____

____

Sex right now was definitely not going to happen, Ryuji realized quickly. Perhaps later tonight, perhaps in the morning, but it certainly wasn’t going to happen right now. That was all right; this was so much more important than sex.

____

____

____

“Hey!” Ryuji took Akira’s chin in his hand and made him look up at him gently. “Hey! No... No! I ain’t mad at ya, Akira. I understand that’s not somethin’ you’d want to bring up.” Letting go of his chin, he gently forced him to unfurl so he could hold him in his arms, cradling him again “If yer parents can’t appreciate you for who ya are, then it’s their loss,” he said, brushing some of the sweat-matted black hair in his eyes out of the way. “I love you, Akira. Ann, Yusuke, Haru, Makoto, Futaba... We all love you _so_ much. Sumire loves you. Boss and Morgana love you, too,” he said. “ _So many people_ here in Tokyo love you so fuckin’ much. I know ya had some confidants ya worked with while we were doin’ the Phantom Thieves stuff; I’m sure they love ya, too. All of us’re so happy to have ya back. I’m so sorry it’s because yer parents suck and not ‘cause ya convinced him this is where ya need to be, but yer so insanely appreciated and loved here, Kira.”

____

____

____

Grabbing the thick and heavy comforter from the edge of the bed, Ryuji encircled them with it. It was pink, purple, and blue and Ryuji wondered if that meant something or if Akira just liked the colors. He also wondered if the fact it was so heavy meant anything, because he’d never felt a blanket so heavy. He found he kind of liked it, though. It was strangely relaxing.

____

____

____

Either way, it was a warm and comfortable blanket, and just putting the it around them both and gently tugging his boyfriend encouraged Akira to lay down on the pillow with him.

____

____

____

“Ya were the leader of the damn Phantom Thieves; ya’ve saved countless lives; you were the top of our class all year last year and I’m sure you’ll do it again this year; you’re smart, funny, gorgeous, and talented. If your parents are unable t’ appreciate that ‘cause yer with me, cause ya love both girls and guys, then they’re stupid and don’t know what’s what.”

____

____

____

Akira had finally stopped crying after what felt like forever. He was still sniffling and tears were still falling silently down his cheeks, but he had stopped sobbing and that was a start.

____

____

____

“I don’t know what came over me,” he whispered, voice hoarse from crying. “I... I just saw those scars and you were saying all that nice stuff about me, about how I helped you, and... and I just, I lost it.” He sighed, resting his head on Ryuji’s chest. Hearing his heartbeat was helping him to calm down, as was having his hair stroked. Hearing Ryuji’s heartbeat always helped him. It helped him to regulate his own when he was stressed. “I guess... I guess I could do to let people help me a little more,” he whispered. It had felt nice to tell Ryuji what had happened with his parents, even if it was a couple weeks too late and had been doing in a fit of tears.

____

____

____

“That’s all I wanna do,” Ryuji replied gently. “All I want to do is help you, Kira.”

____

____

____

There was a moment of silence as Akira tossed those words back and forth in his mind. All Ryuji wanted to do was help him. How long had he wanted to do that? He supposed it had to be for awhile; he’d awoken to his Persona and immediately saved him from certain death. He went on to do that over and over again

____

____

____

“Can we have sex later?” Akira asked. It wasn’t related to the topic at all, but he was tired of talking about things that were so sad. “I-I... I do wanna do it on my hands and knees, but I’m just...”

____

____

____

“You should definitely sleep first,” he murmured. It wouldn’t be worth it if he was exhausted and emotions were running this high. Crying wasn’t something that should happen during sex. At least, not tears of sadness, he supposed. “I understand; I want to do with you on your hands and knees, too.” He blushed lightly. He’d never talked about sex so causally before. It was strange. “Sex is always an option later on. Sleep now, and we can do it later tonight if you’re still up for it.”

____

____

____

Akira nodded, curling into Ryuji more.

____

____

____

It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep.

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

  
Morgana had heard the whole conversation. He’d been out for a walk and when he got back, he was going to head up the stairs to the attic, but he stopped when he heard them talking. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but it had seemed like Akira was upset. He couldn’t help but listen; he had to know what was going on.

____

____

____

Everything that Ryuji snd Akira had talked about, Morgana had already known. Although he hadn’t seen it like Akira had apparently just had, he knew Ryuji’s back was scarred up and why. He knew that Akira had been kicked out for being in a relationship with Ryuji. He knew that Ryuji was healing and that it was because of Akira’s help. A lot of people had done a lot of healing, all thanks to Akira. That all wasn’t new.

____

____

____

What Morgana *hadn’t* know was that Akira had cut himself while being prosecuted for assault against Shido. From the conversation, he couldn’t quiet tell where he had done it (maybe he had said something that alluded to it and he had just missed that part) but it was clearly somewhere covered by his clothes... because he’d never actually seen it.

____

____

____

“Morgana?” Futaba said, coming into Leblanc with Sojiro. The cafe had been closed for a little bit because Boss had gone to pickup Futaba from school. She still wasn’t ready to take the subway back, even with her friends. The subway there had exhausted her on trains for the day. Sojiro didn’t mind picking her up until she was all right with it. “What are you doing?”

____

____

____

Morgana turned around and went down the stairs to greet Futaba, jumping on a table. “Uh... I was just about to go and talk to Akira,” he said, sitting down, “but he’s up there with Ryuji, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

____

____

____

“Ah.” Futaba nodded. She knew full what that meant. It wasn’t something she, herself, was interested in, but she knew full well what sex was. “Would you like to go with me to Kosei? I want to go visit Yusuke, but Sojiro says I can’t go alone. Even though he’s met Yusuke and know how _harmless_ is,” she said pointedly.

____

____

____

Not to mention, he knew that both she and Yusuke were asexual (Yusuke being more asexual than she was), so it wasn’t like the thing he was worried about happening was going to happen. The most they had ever done was heavy kissing, and that was pushing on their limits. When they were together, they mostly just held hands, cuddled, read mangas, and watched movies.

____

____

____

Sojiro laughed. “I’m just doing my fatherly duties and protecting my child,” he said, raising his hands in defense. “If Akira is preoccupied, then sure, you can take Morgana.” He still didn’t quite understand how they could talk to the cat, but he believed they could and believed Morgana had protected Akira many times. If he could protect Akira, then he could Futaba. “Go ahead and take Morgana to see Yusuke.”

____

____

____

Grabbing Akira’s bag that was hung up by the door, Futaba urged Morgana to jump in. She had no intention to go through the bag; she was just going to use it to sneak the cat onto the subway, was all. It worked for her brother (which was what she had started calling him now that he was back and permanently under Sojiro’s guardianship); it would work for her.

____

____

____

Futaba doubled the shoulder strap (because Akira was a giant compared to her so the bag was long) and slung the bag over her shoulder when Morgana was in it. “I’ll text you when I get there,” she promised. “See you later!” She left the cafe before Sojiro could say anything else to her.

____

____

____

Outside, Futaba texted Yusuke. 

____

____

____

[Futaba][17:38] I’m on my way, Inari.

____

____

____

[Yusuke][17:38] Oh! How wonderful. I look forward to seeing you.

____

____

____

[Futaba][17:38] I’m bringing Morgana because Sojiro said I have to. Idk, Akira is busy with Ryuji, I guess, idk Morgana is coming

____

____

____

[Yusuke][17:38] That is quiet all right. I appreciate that Boss cares for you. Besides, I do enjoy Morgana’s company almost as much as I enjoy yours. I have missed him dearly.

____

____

____

[Yusuke][17:39] Almost as much as I miss you on a regular basis, my love.

____

____

____

[Futaba][17:39] Shut up you poetic bastard.

____

____

____

[Yusuke][17:39] I speak only the truth. I love you, Futaba.

____

____

____

[Futaba][17:39] Yeah, yeah... >\\\\\> I love you, too, Inari.

____

____

____

[Futaba][17:40] See you soon.

____

____

____

“At least someone appreciates my company.”

____

____

____

“Oh, Morgana,” Futaba said, pocketing her phone. “We all enjoy your company. Even Ryuji, and that guy’s a bozo.” She smiled when Morgana laughed. “Just let Akira and Ryuji enjoy their time together. Things will go back to normal soon enough.”

____

____

____

“Yeah... Maybe you’re right.” Morgana sighed. Perhaps he was overreacting it all. He had been by Akira’s side pretty much every day since last year. He had even gone home with him. “I just need to give it time and let them be. You’re right, Futaba.”

____

____

____

Morgana still couldn’t help but think about what he had heard; that Akira had cut himself while in the process of being prosecuted, because he had just been so stressed out that he thought it would actually help. How had Akira never brought that up to him even once? They talked about everything!

____

____

____

<>Then it dawned on him: Akira had never brought it up because Morgana had never given him the chance to talk about himself. _They_ didn’t talk about everything... _Morgana_ talked about everything and Akira listened.

____

____

____

All of a sudden, Morgana felt like shit.

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

**  
April 11, Evening**

____

____

____

It wasn’t until almost eleven o’clock in the evening that Akira had finally woken up. He wondered how long he had been asleep until he caught a glimpse of his alarm clock and saw the time. He had been asleep for almost six hours... which would explain why he didn’t feel tired anymore. Part of him was worried he was going to have trouble getting up for school, but another part of him knew he would literally always be able to get himself up for school. Even if he had to be up at five and he’d slept until eleven and wasn’t tired anymore.  
Blinking, Akira around the room. It felt familiar and yet foreign. Even though he’d been sleeping up here with his own stuff for quite some time now, he was still not used to it; it was still strange.

____

____

____

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought aside as he realized he had been up in his bedroom with Ryuji. He swallowed and looked around at the spot in his bed that his boyfriend had been, but found that he was no longer there. Akira couldn’t help the way his heart fell into his stomach, thinking that Ryuji had went home without telling him he was leaving.

____

____

____

“Ryuji went to get food from one of those twenty-four-hour convenience stores,” said Morgana voice from the other side of the room. Akira snapped his attention in that direction, fixing his extremely blurry vision on the black and white mass on the couch. He only knew it was Morgana because he’d heard him. “He told me to tell you where he went if you woke up. He’s going to be right back.”

____

____

____

“Oh,” Akira mumbled, looking down at his lap. “Do you know when he left?”

____

____

____

“Sure,” Morgana replied. “He left about five minutes ago. He woke up about twenty minutes ago and decided to go get you guys some food. I guess you two have been asleep about six hours or so?”

____

____

____

Akira shrugged. “I guess so,” he mumbled.  
There was a long, awkward silence between Morgana and Akira. He had no idea what his cat was thinking of, but he was debating what to say next.

____

____

____

l“I have something to tell you.”

____

____

____

“Sure,” Morgana said. “Go ahead. Anything.”

____

____

____

“When I got arrested, I... It was so stressful,” he said. He was still looking at his hands. As he spoke, his voice was calm and collected. Sleep had been what he needed. The day had been so exhausting and had led up to such a miserable afternoon. He was all right now; he could think now. “I used a pair of scissors to cut the back of my leg because I thought it would make me feel better. I did it on purpose. It didn’t make me feel better. I just ended up under suicide watch until I healed and then I was on probation, anyway. I wasn’t even suicidal. I just thought it would stop the pain. My parents didn’t believe me; I was being convicted of assault at fifteen... I thought it would help.”

____

____

____

Sighing softly through his nose, Akira clapped on his beside lamp and reached for his glasses. Once he had them on, he turned to look at Morgana. “When it was on the news that I, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, had committed suicide, it reminded me of that all over again. What you all don’t know is, they bruised my ribs and leg in that investigation. I tried so hard to pretend I wasn’t in pain. I forced myself to not limp, to not wince, for *weeks* until I felt better enough to not actually need to. Even during more... passionate nights with Ryuji, I didn’t let him know I was in pain when he was on top of me.” He didn’t know what point he was trying to make. He just wanted to be honest with Morgana.

____

____

____

“I’m not a good friend to you, Morgana. I’m not a good friend to any of you. All I’ve done is lie to you all for a year to keep up this imagine that I’m some... great, badass person who can deal with anything, because if I didn’t do it, then who would? Who would keep up moral to get it done. I wasn’t given a choice; it had to be me. It had to be us. So I pretended to be... better. But I’m not,” he said. “I can’t tell you how many times I thought about bailing on a mission of doing something to numb the fear I felt before going into a palace. I’m not a hero.” He laughed dryly but the sound faded into the air and he sighed again. “I’m not even a good friend, least of all to you, Morgana.”

____

____

____

“Akira...” Morgana jumped down from the couch and onto the bed. “You’re not a bad friend at all. You’re an amazing person who has every right to feel pain and fear and stress,” he said. “I know Ryuji has said this to you before, but it’s *true* and I’m going to say it again: We are here for you no matter what. You don’t need to keep how you’re feeling from us. We want to help you. It’s all right to cry; it’s all right to be sad. It’s all right to let us help you process your emotions. It’s... it’s all right to be a human with human emotions, needs, and desires.

____

____

____

“You were pegged with a lot at a young age and you dealt with it. You were *amazing,* but now it’s time for you to live your life free of being the savior of the world. That doesn’t mean the fact you dealt with it is suddenly behind you, or that it can’t upset you once in awhile, but we’re here to help you deal with it when it becomes too much to remember.”

____

____

____

Akira had had a lot on his plate at only sixteen years old. He hadn’t deserved any of it, but he had accepted it wholeheartedly. He’d had a lot taken from him by being forced to be the “hero” to reform society. All Morgana wanted to see him be now was him being a regular teenager. No more Metaverse; no more shadows; no more palaces.

____

____

____

“You and Ryuji deserve time to have sex or whatever else you want to do together, _without_ it turning into a deep conversation about your pasts; without it turning into tears. You’re both still so young. Hell, you literally just turned seventeen barely two months ago and Ryuji turns eighteen in July! You don’t deserve all the pain you’ve gone through.”

____

____

____

Akira rose an eyebrow. “You... know about that, do you?” he asked. He couldn’t help but laugh through his nose. It was so utterly absurd. “Were you eavesdropping on us earlier, then?” he asked. He wasn’t mad. He was used to this kind of stuff at this point. Of course, he wouldn’t be telling Ryuji about it. There was just some things he didn’t _actually_ need to know.

____

____

____

“Not intentionally... at first,” he mumbled. “I heard some stuff that concerned me so I ended up listening. I was worried,” he explained. “Sorry.”

____

____

____

Akira shrugged. “Nah,” he laughed. “It’s all right. I, uh... I need you to leave, though, when Ryuji gets back. For like an hour or something. He promised me we would try a new position and I’m gonna make sure we do.” After all the high emotions from today, they needed it; he needed it.

____

____

____

Plus, maybe it would get him to go back to sleep.

____

____

____

Morgana smiled. There was his Akira; his smiling, laughing Akira. It warmed his heart to see him being able to smile after much needed sleep.

____

____

____

“You got it, Akira.”

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

  
Morgana left when Ryuji returned about fifteen minutes later. He wasn’t going go leave sooner. Akira might have been smiling and laughing at this point, but he still stuck by his side, until his boyfriend got back, just in case.

____

____

____

With him, Ryuji had two bowls of already prepared instant ramen, as well as a couple other items that could be found in a convenience store at this hour. It wasn’t the most healthy of meals, but after the day they had and sleeping through dinner time, they needed to eat something. Quick convenience store food would have to do until they could get a proper meal in the morning.

____

____

____

“It smells delicious,” Akira said, accepting the bowl of ramen. As far as instant ramens went, the one he was being given was his favorite. “Thank you.”

____

____

____

“Course,” he said with a smile and sat down on the edge of the bed with his own bowl. He began to eat it before continuing on the conversation anymore. “Are you feeling better?”

____

____

____

“I am. I think I just needed to sleep.”

____

____

____

“Good. I’m glad,” he said. “I know things got... really heavy. I’m just glad yer doing all right.”

____

____

____

“Yeah...” Akira sighed and looked down, stirring up the noodles with his chopsticks. Biting his lip, he took a moment to consider something before looking back up at his boyfriend. “So... Um... You said you wanted to try something new, didn’t you?”

____

____

____

Morgana was right. It wasn’t like they could never talk about their pasts at all, but he and Ryuji also deserved to be able to do things like have sex and go on dates or do whatever else without it turning into some in depth conversation about some heavy bullshit. They were teenagers. They weren’t meant to be saviors of the world. That was why the world had adults; _they_ were the ones who were supposed to do that stuff while kids were just that: _kids_.

____

____

____

Akira grinned, putting aside his ramen. Sure, it was likely going to get cold, but he suddenly found himself hungry for... something else. “I did,” he purred. “Are ya... still into it?”

____

____

____

Akira grinned and put aside his own ramen. It was mostly gone, anyway. He’d ravished it, what with how hungry he had been upon waking up.

____

____

____

“Of course I am,” he purred in return. He shifted a bit so he and Ryuji were facing one another. “Lucky for you, I’m still naked,” he said, pushing the blankets out of the way to reveal himself to Ryuji, who had gotten dressed in his t-shirt and uniform pants to go out and get their food. “Too bad you aren’t,” he pouted.

____

____

____

“Yeah... Yeah, I guess that is too bad,” Ryuji replied playfully. A wide grin suddenly crossed his lips. “You want me naked, do you?”

____

____

____

“I _always_ want you naked,” Akira replied, leaning in to kiss Ryuji, his arms snaking around his boyfriend’s back to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. “Naked and in my bed is my favorite way to have you,” be hummed into the kiss.

____

____

____

“Mm...” Ryuji hummed into the kiss, allowing it to go on for awhile. The wheels in his head were turning. Once he had an idea, that was when he decided to break the kiss, much to Akira’s protesting. “As it would turn out, naked and in your bed is _my_ favorite way to have _you_ , too. What a coincidence, right?”

____

____

____

Akira’s heart began racing. He had no idea what his boyfriend was up to, but some part deep within him was coming alive with intrigue. Some deep, innate part of him was slowly igniting. He had no idea what Ryuji was planning, but he so desperately wanted to find out.

____

____

____

“Yeah...” he breathed, “it really is...”

____

____

____

Ryuji laughed. Standing up, he made quick work of getting back out of his clothing. Once he was undressed, he took to look around the room as if he were trying to find something.

____

____

____

“What are you looking for?”

____

____

____

“Do you have any rope?”

____

____

____

“Eep!” Akira responded to the question with the quietest of yelps, his eyes going wide. Swallowing, he forced himself to calm down even though his cock was about as erect as it could be, standing at attention and just as intrigued as he was by the question. “I... uh, uh... I have... h-handcuffs, if that’s what you’re looking for,” he stammered out.

____

____

____

Ryuji turned to look at Akira. He couldn’t help but grin. “Handcuffs?” he murmured, considering that. He was imagining Akira face down on his bed, ass in the air, hands cuffed to the top bed frame while he teased him; while he made his boyfriend beg for his cock. As much as he hadn’t liked the idea a couple months ago, there was something in him after today that wanted nothing more than to give Akira everything he wanted; that was aroused by the notion of making Akira work for him. “Sure. Where are these handcuffs?”

____

____

____

“B-Bottom drawer of my desk...” 

____

____

____

Ryuji made quick work of grabbing the handcuffs and coming back to the edge of the bed. “Be a good boy and lay on yer stomach for me,” he purred. Once Akira had complied, he moved to the top of the bed and cuffed one wrist, then went to the other side and cuffed the other. “Beautiful,” he breathed.

____

____

____

“Where is this suddenly coming from?” Akira asked, turning his head to look up at Ryuji even though he couldn’t really lift his head off the bed. “I-I mean... not that I don’t like it. I do! I just...” They’d never done anything like this before.

____

____

____

“You’ve been askin’ fer for awhile,” Ryuji said. “I thought, ya know what? I think after today, the least I can do is give you whatever you want,” he explained. “If ya wanna be tied up and fucked, I can make it happen for ya.” He moved to the edge of the bed and sat down next to his hip. “Now...” he breathed, giving Akira’s ass one quick smack, “get yer ass in the air, beautiful.”

____

____

____

Akira quickly obliged with a soft cry of delight from the smack. This was absolutely what he wanted. After all the time he’d spent as the leader of the Phantom Thieves; after all the time he’d spend in and out of the Japanese judicial system; after all the times he nearly had gotten himself killed for missions and people he knew... Akira wanted nothing more than to have someone take control from him and tell him what to do. He could hardly suppress the whine that escaped him as his cock twitched.

____

____

____

“Yes, of course,” he replied, making sure his ass was as in the air as he it could be. He knew it out his scar on full display, but be honestly didn’t care. “Do you... Is there... Do you want me to address you as anything in particular?” he stammers out, wishing he could smack himself for stuttering like that.

____

____

____

This was new for both of them, even if Akira had imagined it for a long time. This was like a dream come true, in a way, but groundwork still needed to be laid out before they could continue. He wanted to make sure Ryuji was just as comfortable with this as he was. They needed to work up to the fantasies he had.

____

____

____

“Uh...” Ryuji was about to tell Akira that he could just call him whatever he wanted, but the point of this was to take the work off of him; the point of this was to be the one who had control of his boyfriend’s pleasure. “I don’t know. What do people usually call the dominate person like this?” he asked instead.

____

____

____

“All sorts of things. Sir, Master... Uh...” Well, he couldn’t think of anything else at the moment, but he was sure there was other things. “You know, things like that,” he murmured, blushing.

____

____

____

“Sir would be good,” he said. “Try that one. Master sounds too...” He shivered at the thought. It reminded him too much of that Velvet Room and killing that god. He didn’t want to be reminded of that. “Just go with Sir. I like that one.”

____

____

____

Akira purred and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

____

____

____

That affected Ryuji way more than he thought it would. He loved the way that sounded. He was the one who was in charge of Akira’s pleasure and having his boyfriend address him as ‘Sir,’ somehow that made it all the better. He was really starting to like this.

____

____

____

“Where do ya hide your lube?”

____

____

____

“Same place as my handcuffs.”

____

____

____

“You’ve just got all sorts of little goodies in that damn drawer, don’t ya?” he purred.

____

____

____

“Yes, Sir,” Akira purred in return. “I have a lot of other stuff in there, if... if you wanna look and see if you like anything you see.”

____

____

____

“I might do just that.”

____

____

____

Of course, Ryuji grabbed the lube from the drawer. He also found what he knew was a cock ring and decided he knew what to do with that. That was all he grabbed before going back over to the bed and sitting on the edge.“I decide when you get to come tonight,” he said as he put the ring around the base of his boyfriend’s throbbing erection. The simple action was met with the loudest whine. “All you have to worry about is enjoying yourself and feeling as much pleasure as possible, all right?”

____

____

____

Akira’s heart was racing again. Closing his eyes, he put his forehead against the mattress and leg out a soft moan. Ryuji was doing amazing at this, especially for it being something he was new at. They’d barely done a single thing and he was already going crazy with need. It was only bound to get worse.

____

____

____

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

____

____

____

“Good,” he murmured, standing up again. He got the lube and moved around to the edge of the while he took a moment to squee some of it into his fingers. “You’re such a good boy, Akira. You’re so beautiful. I wish you could see how effin gorgeous you look with your ass in the air like this,” he breathed. With more than enough lube on three of his fingers, he gently placed one finger at his entrance but did nothing else except prod him. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you are for me, Kira-chan.”

____

____

____

Akira whined and arched back against the finger that was prodding his entrance. The handcuffs weren’t that long, so he ended up rattling them instead of getting any further penetration from arching back like he had hoped would happen.

____

____

____

“Sir!” he whined, his heart fluttering again. There was that pet name again. ‘Chan’ wasn’t an uncommon thing to call one’s significant other; it was literally used to address a lover (among other reasons). However, the fact he was pairing it with his nickname, ‘Kira?’ He was slowly falling apart. “Oh, fuck, I love that name,” he gasped.

____

____

____

“Oh?” Ryuji grinned. He pushed in his finger to the bottom of his fingernail and stopped. It was barely anything, but he had at least fully penetrated his ring of muscle at this point. He wiggled it around a bit but refused to push it in any further either. “Does my beautiful, good boy, like being called Kira-chan?”

____

____

____

“Yes, Sir!” he gasped, trying once more and failing to thrust back against the fingers. Those damn handcuffs were not going to let him, but yet he kept trying... and he would likely continue to keep trying despite similar results. He was just so desperate for more. “Yes, Sir, I love being called that. I love it.”

____

____

____

Ryuji smirked, wiggling his finger again. Sooner or later, he would get his boyfriend to start begging. Perhaps he just had to stop talking to him; stop trying to engage him in conversation, and force him to focus on what was being done to him physically. He did push in his finger just slightly more, but for the most part, he kept the level of penetration pretty much the same. If Akira didn’t beg for more, there would not be anymore to come.

____

____

____

“Mmm....” Akira whined and rolled his hips, though he knew full well that wasn’t going to help. When Ryuji barely pushed in anymore, he groaned and bit his lip. Ultimately, he wanted his boyfriend to be fucking him face-first into the mattress, but what he wanted at the moment was any kind of significant penetration at all. “S-sir~!”

____

____

____

“Yes?” He purred, wiggling said finger again. He decided to urge it out of him a little bit. Not so much in terms of telling him what to do, but rather, in terms of guiding him toward what he wanted to hear that would ultimately get his boyfriend what he kept trying to get for himself. “What is it, my beautiful Kira-chan? What do you need?”

____

____

____

“I need you to push it in deeper, Sir,” he gasped; “I need your finger inside me deeper!”

____

____

____

Ryuji grinned brightly. There it was. It wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting to hear; it wasn’t exactly begging, but it worked. It was a start. It was enough to earn Akira the full length of his finger, but little else. He did crook his finger, the pad of it resting on his prostate, but he didn’t dare do anything to stimulate it yet. 

____

____

____

Akira gasped loudly and shuddered as the finger went deeper into him. “Ah! Sir!” he whined. He knew his finger was on his prostate and he was aware that he wasn’t doing anything to it. This was going painfully slow and Akira wanted to cry in frustration. He wanted more; he needed more! He wanted to be pounded into the mattress; he wanted to be told he was a good boy for taking his cock. He wanted to be fucked so hard he wasn’t able to think of anything else except the cock that was pounding his ass. This was too damn slow! “Sir! Please!” he cried.

____

____

____

Ryuji couldn’t help it. He knew exactly what Akira was begging for, but he couldn’t help teasing him just a little bit longer longer. He was sure he could get a little bit more out of him before giving him what he so clearly wanted.

____

____

____

“Please, what, Kira-chan?”

____

____

____

Akira could feel heat ablaze under his skin, a deep desperation arising from his core. Ryuji was still teasing him instead of giving him what he needed. Crying out, he thrust back against the finger in his ass much to the same result as before. He couldn’t even make the finger craze his prostate that it was right up against.

____

____

____

“Sir!” Akira cried out, wrestling against the cuffs as he tried to arch back. “For fuck’s sake, Sir, _please_ fuck me! Please, _please_ will fuck me!? I need you so bad, Sir, please!”

____

____

____

There it was. That was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. That was the exact kind of begging he had been expecting. “Of course, my beautiful boy,” he breathed. “All you had to do was ask.”

____

____

____

With that, Ryuji began to thrust his finger, slamming it against Akira’s his prostate. He wasted no time adding his other two lubed up fingers, pounding all three of those fingers against his prostate in fluid motions, solid thrusts. While thrusting his fingers, his other hand moved to grasp his hip, massaging deep circles into it. However, it eventually moved down to the back of his thigh where he massaged that angry-looking scar. He wasn’t thinking of the story behind it, just massaging it as Akira often did to his back.

____

____

____

Akira cried out in delight, finally being penetrated the way he wanted; finally being prepped the way he wanted. He was falling apart, a whimpering mess as the fingers slammed into his prostate. “Thank you! Oh, fuck! Thank you Sir! Thank you so much!” he cried. “Oh, fuck! Thank you!” He barely noticed the hand that was massaging his scar, except that having a hand so close to his crying erection felt amazing. He just wished his boyfriend would actually touch him.

____

____

____

Ryuji happily obliged him for another few minutes until he finally pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on a towel that was nearby. Turning back to his boyfriend, heart skipped a beat, seeing the way Akira’s hole gaped a bit, perfectly ready to accept his cock. There was a lot he had apparently missed by not fucking his boyfriend at this angle.

____

____

____

“Look at you, Kira-chan,” he breathed out, chuckling when his boyfriend whines about the loss of the fingers in his ass. “Look how beautiful you are. Yer perfectly gaping for me, aren’t you?” At this point, he got behind Akira and lined up his cock with his hole, biting his lip. He forced himself to wait, doing nothing more than prod him a bit. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You’ve been such a good boy, asking for what you want,” he breathed, pushing the head of his cock just past the ring of nerves. “Be a good boy for me again and tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything you want, my beautiful boy; just tell me what you want.”

____

____

____

Akira didn’t want much except to be fucked into the mattress. What he really wanted was for Ryuji to take complete control of him and use him for his pleasure. He didn’t want to be in control; he didn’t want to have to make the decisions.

____

____

____

”I want to make you happy!” he cried out, rolling his hips back against the cock that was barely penetrating him. Much to his delight, Ryuji pushed in a little bit more, making him yelp with delight. “I want you to use me for your pleasure, Sir! I don’t want to make any of the decisions! I want _you_ to make them for me!” He stopped to whine, his cock throbbing like crazy. He dug his nails into the sheets, but mostly just into his own hands. He was boiling over and was about to explode. It had taken so long to get here, where Ryuji was finally sliding his cock into him. All he wanted was to be fucked as hard as he could be into the mattress and told he was a good boy; told that he felt amazing. All he wanted was to be told he didn’t have to lead anymore and that someone else would guide him to the end. “Please, Sir! Please!” he practically sobbed. “It doesn’t matter what I want; I want you to do whatever you want to me!”

____

____

____

Ryuji smiled softly. For almost a year, he had been there right alongside Akira, as his right-hand man, doing exactly what his partner and boyfriend told him to do. He’d been in the starting lineup for almost a year as a Phantom Thief, every time they went into Mementos or a palace. Their leader had always told them what to do; had told him what to do.

____

____

____

It made sense that Akira was tired of that.

____

____

____

That said, it absolutely mattered what Akira wanted. He would never force his boyfriend to do anything he didn’t absolutely want to do, whether he was the one in control or not. He would gladly take his boyfriend’s pleasure into his own hands, but Akira could still always tell him to stop.

____

____

____

They would talk about that later.

____

____

____

Right now, Ryuji gripped Akira’s hips firmly and gave a sharp thrust deep into his boyfriend, both of them crying out as a result. It didn’t take him long to settle, a groan of delight leaving him as Akira tightened around him. As amazing as it felt to have his boyfriend’s tight hold around his cock, he couldn’t thrust like that.

____

____

____

“Relax,” Ryuji groaned lowly, squeezing his ass cheek before giving it a light smack. “I can’t fuck ya if yer gonna be tightin’ around me like this, Kira-chan,” he breathed. Leaning in to nip his boyfriend’s ear, he breathed, hot and heavy, “I know you wanna be a good boy and let me fuck you.”

____

____

____

_That_ was what Akira wanted. He wanted to be told what was coming next, not be asked what he wanted. “Of course I do Sir!” Akira replied, letting out a groan as he immediately forced his body, but mostly his ass, to relax under his boyfriend. “Of course I wanna be a good boy! I wanna make you happy!”

____

____

____

“Oh, you already make me happy,” he breathed. Once Akira was relaxed, he pulled out and slammed back in with a harsh, deep thrust. He remained leaned over his boyfriend as he thrusted, listening to those beautiful moans of pleasure. “Such gorgeous sounds, but I think you can be louder.”

____

____

____

Moving his hands from Akira’s hips, Ryuji used one hand to grip Akira’s hair and lift his head up so his face was almost toward the ceiling. The action was met with a whine. A whine that was cut off when Ryuji’s other hand reached out and his fingers slid into his mouth, pulling his jaw open wide. That same hand moved back down to Akira’s hip before his boyfriend got a chance to suck on his fingers.

____

____

____

“I want to hear you scream,” he said hotly into his ear, nibbling it and sucking on it while he pointedly thrust his cock directly into Akira’s prostate. “I want to hear you crying out for me. You feel amazin’ around my cock, Kira-chan. Yer so tight. Yer such a good boy for takin’ my cock. Show me how good I make you feel. Scream for me. No one can hear you; you can as loud as you want, Angel.” The lips next to his ear moved to suck a spot on his neck, biting and sucking as he murmured praise against his skin; praise about how amazing he felt, praise about how he was a good boy for taking his cock. “Such a beautiful boy. Such a good boy...”

____

____

____

“Sir! Sir, thank you so much for fucking me!” Akira cried out, digging his nails into his hands again with a whine. He was rolling his hips in time with the thrusts because it was the only way he could get a little extra stimulation to his prostate. “Thank you so much giving me this pleasure! Thank you! Please~ please will you fuck me harder? Please, hnnn, oh! Oh, fuck! I love how you make me feel, Sir; please, I can take your cock deeper!” If it didn’t feel like Ryuji was going to tear him in half, what was the point? “Please let me show you!”

____

____

____

Ryuji chuckled. “Is that so?” he breathed, stopping his thrusts entirely and gripping his hips even more in preparation for what he was about to do. “You think you can take me deeper than this? What? You want me to fuck you so hard, I’m practically in that belly of yours?” He chuckled when his boyfriend nodded. “God, Kira, when did you become such a slut?”

____

____

____

Before Akira had a chance to respond, Ryuji pulled back and slammed so deep and so hard into him that it almost made him dizzy. It didn’t take him long to get into the rhythm, and before too long, each sharp thrust felt exactly like he was taking his boyfriends cock in his belly. He screamed and cried out in delight with every thrust, digging his nails deeper into his hands, his toes curling as he screamed. His skin was on hot, a fire ablaze under his skin ready to set the whole room into flames. His cock was sobbing at the lack of attention, but the attention his hole was receiving far outweighed any desire he had to have attention to his cock.

____

____

____

“Your slut!” he was crying out, saying the first thing that came to mind. It was mostly nonsense because he couldn’t think. The only coherent thing he went on about was being Ryuji’s slut. “I’m all yours! I wanna be your slut,” he cried out.

____

____

____

“You already _are_ my slut, Kira-chan,” Ryuji gasped. He was so close to orgasm at this point. It was amazing he hadn’t already filled up his boyfriend’s ass at least once. Reaching underneath his his delicate frame, he undid and tossed aside the cock ring before said hand came back to stroke his weeping erection in time with his thrusts. “You’re _my_ beautiful slut. _All mine_ ,” he gasped, picking up the pace just a bit more. “You’re so amazing. Yet such a good boy, Kira. Fuck! Don’t you dare come until I do,” he warned but made no effort to stop stroking him off.

____

____

____

Akira was getting close. At this point, he was gasping and moaning at each thrust as his cock throbbed in his boyfriend’s hand. All he could do was scream in delight as he was fucked so deep be could feel it in his belly. His whole body felt like jelly; his head was full of ecstasy and pleasure. Their first time had been amazing, but this was rivaling that moment for sure. The only way it could have been better was if—

____

____

____

Ryuji came with a cry and without warning, filling up his boyfriend’s ass with thick ropes of cum. It tore a cry of delight so loud from Akira that he made his own ears ring. A moment later, his own body was shuddering as he harshly shot his own ropes of cum onto the bed and into Ryuji’s hand.

____

____

____

From there, Akira crashed on the bed in a mess or heavy breathing and sticky cum, both on his body and in his ass. He didn’t even care he was laying in his own sticky fluids; he was feeling far too amazing post-orgasm to think about anything else. His body, his limbs, jerked a few times as he worked to come down from the high. He whined when that jerking rattled the handcuffs.

____

____

____

Ryuji was in a similar state of mind. He had crashed on top of his boyfriend, winning himself a soft whine as a result, his softening cock still buried deep inside his boyfriend’s ass. Just as Akira was twitching, so was he. His heavy breathing was perfectly synchronized with his boyfriend’s. It was like some kind of strange, beautiful song that only the two of them could create.

____

____

____

Together, they laid there for what felt like an eternity, just trying to get their breathing back under control.

____

____

____

“Fuck...” Akira eventually whined, shifting because his boyfriend was still inside him and it felt strange to have a flaccid cock in his ass. Not that, of course, he was truly complaining that was. It just felt extremely strange was all. He ultimately wouldn’t have minded if Ryuji stayed like that all night, truth be told. Not that he would, because it’d likely hurt, but it was certainly something to at least consider mentioning for another time. “Oh, fuck... T-that was i-in... incredible.”

____

____

____

“Yeah...” Ryuji gasped, gently pulling himself out of Akira and rolling onto his side. He couldn’t help but glance down at his boyfriend’s ass, if only because now he had the view. His hole was gaping, his cum beginning to leak out, even though it had nowhere to go. _Fuck_ was that sight hot. He would have gotten an erection all over again, if it weren’t for the fact they he’d just came. “God, you’re so fucking hot...” He paused. “Wait right there,” he said and got up out of bed, holding the lube, going over to Akira’s desk.

____

____

____

Akira rattled the handcuffs. Not because he wanted free, per se, but because he was trying to say _Where the fuck am I going to go?_ without actually saying it. If Ryuji’s laugh was any sort of indication, he’d say his point had been received.

____

____

____

“Don’t worry,” Ryuji purred, sitting down at the end of the bed. He gently stroked the back of Akira’s leg, at the spot of the scar. It seemed to feel good to him, so he made good use of this position to do that. “I’ll let you free in a minute. I just want... to make sure you don’t lose any of this,” he breathed. When Akira glanced over his shoulder to see what he meant, he was flashed a butt plug. “If that’s all right with you?” he breathed.

____

____

____

Akira had mentioned wanting anything like this. This was Ryuji going out on a limb. Which was why he was asking. He needed to know just how far he could go with his boyfriend; needed to know exactly what was the line in terms of what he was and wasn’t allowed to do.

____

____

____

Apparently, this wasn’t the line.

____

____

____

“Okay,” he breathed, nodding. He pushed up his ass a bit so that his boyfriend would have a better view. A few drops of the load on him began to spill out, but he clutched his ass to prevent to prevent that. If Ryuji wanted to keep it inside him, then Akira would make sure that none of it was going to spill out before he got that plug. “S-sure.”

____

____

____

Ryuji made quick work of slicking up the plug and sliding it into Akira’s ass. There wasn’t much to tease him with. It was just a small plug with a black diamond head. It was pretty, but not worth teasing him with. They were both worn out, anyway.

____

____

____

Finally undoing the cuffs, Ryuji tossed those and the lube onto the floor beside the bed and pulled Akira into his arms. He sighed contently as his boyfriend rested his head on his chest. Gently, he began stroking his fingers through sweat-matted black hair.“I love ya so much, Akira.”

____

____

____

Akira purred happily. The plug felt secure in his ass and the fingers stroking his hair were calming. He was still radiating from the sex; from being fucked as hard as he had been to having had the control taken from him like he had so desperately wanted. He felt like he could go tackle real-life head-on, knowing that his boyfriend was here to take the stress of life away from him, at least for a little bit.

____

____

____

No one at all deserved the amount of stress he’d been given, but least of all a child. He had only just turned seventeen in February. He had barely been not fifteen when he discovered the Metaverse, and that was after being sued and put on probation by a big shot politician at _only fifteen_. He had done what he needed to do, but he hadn’t deserved it. Akira knew that; he understood that.

____

____

____

This right here, with he and Ryuji, this was bliss. He got to lose some control for a while, while also being with one of the best people that had come from ending up in Tokyo. As much as everything that had happened had been stressful, he would do it all again without a second thought if it meant he would end up with Ryuji; it meant all their friends and Sojiro and all the other people he had gotten close to as a result of being part of the Phantom Thieves. His friends and family here in Tokyo meant more to him than anything in the world.

____

____

____

“Happy anniversary, Ryuji,” Akira murmured, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He didn’t realize until he did that just how tired he was, even after sleeping for so many hours not that long ago. “I love you, too.” It didn’t take long after that for him to fall asleep, happy and blissful.

____

____

____

“Happy anniversary,” Ryuji replied, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. Pulling him into his arms a bit more, he sighed happily. As long as Akira was happy, then he was happy. That was his whole thing. If this was what made his boyfriend happy, then it made him happy. “I’m so lucky...” he breathed.

____

____

____

Before long, they were both asleep, the rest of the food forgotten about until morning. They would just have to eat it for breakfast as they hurried for the train to school.

____

____

____

* * *

____

____

____

At about one in the morning, Morgana came back up to Akira’s room. The light was off and the boys were asleep, but considering he had fantastic night vision, that didn’t matter.

____

____

____

Except, right now, he kind of rushed he hadn’t had night vision. Then he wouldn’t have had to see the discarded cock ring and lube on the floor beside Akira’s bed.

____

____

____

“Ugh. Seriously? You could have at least cleaned up after yourselves,” Morgana groaned, jumping on the bed to lay down on Ryuji’s chest because Akira was cuddled against Ryuji on his side. He was surprised when the action didn’t disturb him at all. Was he seriously that tired? “Animals. Both of you are just animals.”

____

____

____

That didn’t wake either of them up, as well.

____

____

____

Morgana sighed. “You’re lucky I love you two,” he said mostly to the silent night air and curled up once more before he was comfortable. “Sleep well, you idiots. I’m glad you had fun.”

____

____

____

Truthfully, he was just glad that someone was taking care of the human he loved more than any of the other ones. Akira was his best friend; he was like a brother to him in a way. All he wanted was to see him happy.

____

____

____

As it turned out, perhaps there was a god out there who saw fit to bring him some happiness. After so much heartache and stress, he couldn’t imagine anyone else who deserved happiness quite like he did.

____

____

____

Content, Morgana fell asleep not long thereafter. He could really get used to this.

____

____

____

_fin_

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of Persona 5 makes me sad. So, I decided to... fix it, I guess.
> 
> This was supposed to be a simple story with a lot of happy feelings and sex. There’s still those things... It also happens to be extremely long and really angsty now, too. I’m sorry.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
